


Аллигатор

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pre-Canon, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Sex with no commitment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Они регулярно встречаются один раз в месяц в разных мотелях на окраинах Детройта.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Аллигатор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для DBH Kink Fest 2.0 по заявке III-27: «Дэдди-кинк и отношения без обязательств».
> 
> 1\. Концентрация слова «папочка» на квадратный сантиметр текста превышает все допустимые нормы, читайте на свой страх и риск.  
> 2\. У Гэвина есть борода.
> 
> Alex Who? — Dirty Little Secret

Они регулярно встречаются один раз в месяц в разных мотелях на окраинах Детройта.

Подходящее место ищут по очереди, и к выбору оба подходят с особой тщательностью. В приоритете — те мотели, на которые в обычное время даже не упадёт взгляд: безликие, аскетичные, незапоминающиеся. В меру опрятные, но не стерильные. Обязательное условие — на ресепшене должен стоять андроид, а не человек. Андроиды не станут провожать косым взглядом двух мужчин, вечером посреди недели снявших один на двоих номер в богом забытом дорожном мотеле. В подобных местах обычно работают устаревшие, наверняка приобретённые с большой уценкой модели администраторов, обладающие примитивной мимикой и механическим невыразительным голосом. После оформления они дежурно-вежливо желают гостю приятного отдыха, а затем замирают на месте, смотря в пустоту. Обоих такой приём вполне устраивает.

Адрес выбранного мотеля они сбрасывают друг другу накануне.

Гэвин всегда приезжает раньше. Намётанным взглядом он проверяет обстановку: вся мебель и техника должны быть полностью исправны, в душе обязательно должна идти горячая вода, а также должны иметься все положенные по стандартам средства гигиены. С мелкими неурядицами, которые могут в перспективе причинить досадные неудобства — если таковые обнаруживаются — Гэвин предпочитает разобраться заранее. До обговоренного часа он, как правило, успевает всё подготовить, а также плеснуть в стакан и выпить немного средней паршивости виски, который почти всегда оказывается в наличии в минибаре.

Когда появляется Хэнк, Гэвин уже достаточно расслаблен, но не пьян; он полностью настроен на нужный лад. Телефон стоит на беззвучном, шторы задёрнуты, свет приглушен, на стене тихо бормочет телевизор, бросая отсветы на его лицо. Он улыбается Хэнку краем рта и приглашающе хлопает по дивану или кровати рядом с собой. Хэнк молча запирает дверь, снимает куртку и, медленно подойдя, послушно опускается рядом.

Он избегает смотреть Гэвину в глаза, пока тот не трогает его за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. После целого месяца разлуки их лица наконец снова так близко, что они ощущают тепло дыханий друг друга, и Хэнк краснеет. Он смущается абсолютно искренне и непритворно, каждый раз, словно в самый первый. Ему всегда требуется время, чтобы почувствовать себя здесь более раскованно. Гэвин помогает ему в этом — аккуратно, постепенно, чтобы не спугнуть. Теперь он владеет этим искусством в совершенстве.

Ведь вся прелесть смущения Хэнка в том, что оно _уже_ является частью игры.

Когда их взгляды наконец встречаются, Гэвин ласково проводит большим пальцем по его щеке. От его хрипловатого, бархатистого голоса, так не похожего на обычный, у Хэнка всегда перехватывает дыхание. Он не слышал _этот_ голос целый месяц.

— Папочка соскучился, — негромко произносит Гэвин, всегда первым разрывая тишину.

Всё началось с дурацкого сайта, на который Гэвин зашёл однажды ночью от скуки. Он бездумно пролистывал профиль за профилем, больше убивая время, чем всерьёз интересуясь, пока его взгляд случайно не зацепился за одну анкету. В ней почти не было никакой информации: имя, конечно, было изменено, фотографии были не самого лучшего качества и максимально анонимными, без лица — только обнажённое тело, снятое словно украдкой и в темноте. Но Гэвин сразу узнал эту татуировку на ноге. Он видел её всего однажды, несколько лет назад, когда во время одной из совместных операций лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон в спешке зацепился штанами за арматуру, и те с треском порвались до самого колена.

У Гэвина всегда была очень хорошая визуальная память.

Раньше Хэнк никогда не вызывал у него особенного интереса, разве что небольшое физическое влечение, полностью осознаваемое и тщательно контролируемое. Объективно Хэнк, конечно, был хорош — хорош по всем фронтам, — но ровно настолько, чтобы казаться Гэвину невообразимо скучным. Гэвин не мог и представить, что личность Андерсона сможет однажды заиграть для него новыми красками.

Пользователь был онлайн, но той ночью Гэвин ему не написал. Он подошёл к Хэнку на следующий день и предложил ему выйти перекурить на улицу, где, затянувшись, без лишних церемоний показал скрин анкеты.

— Кому-то не спится по ночам? — ухмыльнулся он.

Андерсон смотрел в экран всего долю секунды, затем отвёл взгляд и напряжённо молчал, пока с тлеющей сигареты осыпался пепел. Отпираться и юлить ему не было смысла, это понимали оба. Даже если у него и был небольшой шанс, чтобы попытаться что-нибудь соврать, момент был уже упущен.

Гэвин его не торопил, ловя от происходящего ни с чем не сравнимый кайф. Андерсон излучал опасность — опасность зверя, даже сейчас, будучи загнанным в клетку, способного размозжить ему голову и переломать хребет. Но этот зверь уже был у Гэвина в узде. Гэвин чувствовал это так же верно, как едва уловимый момент во время допроса, когда нужно ловко и тонко надавить на подозреваемого, чтобы тот выложил всё подчистую и подписал признание.

Интуиция его никогда не подводила.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец, тихо спросил Хэнк, не поднимая на Гэвина глаз.

Он был уверен, что Рид собирается его шантажировать. Для чего ещё ему в ином случае всё это было нужно? Подсидеть более успешного коллегу, унизить и подорвать моральный дух, надавив на случайно обнаруженный грязный секрет. Самым глупым во всей ситуации было то, что Хэнку даже не довелось использовать сайт по назначению. У него было всего несколько коротких переписок, не закончившихся ничем толковым. И вот теперь он совершенно по-идиотски спалился, да ещё перед кем? Перед Гэвином, мать его, Ридом, который уже не раз показывал себя как отъявленного карьериста, готового идти по головам ради достижения личных целей.

Однако в этот раз у Гэвина не было в планах ничего подобного. Случилось так, что Хэнк нечаянно раскрылся перед самым подходящим для этого человеком. Ведь если сам он даже не успел определиться, для чего вообще создавал этот профиль, то Гэвин всё понял практически мгновенно.

— Хочу, чтобы ты приехал завтра вечером по этому адресу, — сказал Гэвин, прямо там сбрасывая Хэнку первое сообщение с координатами.

Показывать кому-то свою бесценную находку он всё равно не собирался — только лишь планировал кое-что показать этой находке сам. Если бы Хэнк отверг его предложение, он бы не расстроился, а просто выкинул это из головы. Гэвин вообще до последнего не особенно верил, что дело выгорит. Однако дверь номера открылась ровно в назначенный час, а ещё через секунду Хэнк перешагнул за порог. Он всё-таки приехал.

И в тот день Гэвин сделал всё для того, чтобы Хэнк продолжал приезжать к нему до сих пор.

У Хэнка есть блестящая карьера, ради которой он пахал как проклятый двадцать с лишним лет, репутация примерного семьянина, горячо любимый сын, недавно пошедший в детский сад, и жена, которую он не трахает, кажется, уже два года. Хэнк говорит ей, что задержится на работе допоздна; она безмолвно кивает, не отрывая глаз от экрана своего планшета, потому что ей давно всё равно. Иногда Хэнк даже забывает соврать в очередной раз, и вряд ли это вообще проходит замеченным. Да и какая, в сущности, разница, если он и без того приезжает за полночь чуть ли не каждый день. Он не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что у неё тоже есть кто-то на стороне.

«Мы разведёмся», — говорит себе Хэнк. «Просто сейчас не самое подходящее время». Он повторяет это уже два года, потому что страх окончательно потерять связь с сыном, которого он и так почти не видит из-за работы, оказывается сильнее стыда за то, что его растят родители, давно охладевшие друг к другу.

Когда он зачем-то говорит это Гэвину, тот только криво усмехается, расслабленно кладя руку ему на внутреннюю сторону бедра:

— Мне всё равно, разведён ты или нет, сладкий, и как сильно ты любишь своего сына. — Это чистая правда, и он даёт понять это Хэнку в полной мере, когда приближается к его уху и шепчет: — Значение имеет только то, что его папочке _тоже нужен папочка_.

После этого Хэнк только сильнее убеждается, что пути назад для него нет. Потому что вместо того, чтобы вмазать Гэвину за эти слова и промыть с мылом его поганый рот, он закрывает глаза и подаётся навстречу руке, легшей ему на пах.

Гэвину очевидно, что должно произойти нечто из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы Андерсоны наконец подали документы на развод. Вероятно, если бы Хэнк рассказал жене, как он на досуге трахается с молодым коллегой-мужчиной, это бы сдвинуло дело с мёртвой точки. Вот только тот не горит желанием это делать, в результате чего постоянно находится в напряжении, пытаясь сохранить идеальный уклад своей жизни, давно смахивающей на фальшивый, второсортный голливудский стереотип.

Но Гэвин, разумеется, не собирается лезть не в своё дело. Они не друзья, да и, в конце концов, сам он тоже далеко не святой. Именно поэтому ему не составляет труда выдержать тяжёлый взгляд, которым Хэнк пронизывает его после одной из самых грязных фраз, какие он когда-либо произносил. Именно поэтому Хэнк неминуемо сдаётся, разрешая тем самым их момент истины.

У Гэвина есть профессиональные амбиции, а также живой ум и крепкий молодой организм, чтобы привести их в исполнение. Он принципиально не считает нужным вступать в серьёзные отношения, прекрасно понимая, что никто не протянет с ним и полугода. Из этого же принципа он даже не заводит домашнее животное, которое просто-напросто подохнет, потому что он будет забывать его кормить. Он вполне доволен тем, как идёт его продвижение по служебной лестнице, и не собирается жертвовать им ради устройства своего семейного положения. Последнее, на его взгляд, вообще довольно сомнительная авантюра. Для внерабочего общения у него есть пара друзей, для быстрой разрядки — бары и клубы, где не составляет большой проблемы склеить легкомысленную девицу или ебливого паренька, а на крайний случай человечество придумало проституцию и мастурбацию. Для чего-то особенного, дарящего ему ни с чем не сравнимые впечатления и большинство фантазий в душе или перед сном, у Гэвина есть Хэнк.

Хэнк, который один раз в месяц снимает личину матёрого, волевого копа и превращается в покладистого, но развратного мальчика. Который ловит каждый взгляд Гэвина, каждый его вдох и каждое слово.

Безупречное решение задачки для продвинутых под названием «Хэнк Андерсон» для Гэвина лежит на самой поверхности: тому, кто вынужден на службе и дома изо дня в день держать под жёстким контролем каждый блядский дюйм своей жизни, иногда нужно ощутить под контролем хотя бы себя самого.

А Гэвин так удачно оказался тем, кто может ему это обеспечить.

Условия, которые они обговаривают в самый первый раз, чтобы впоследствии к ним не возвращаться, максимально просты: нейтральная территория; механическая обслуга; справки о здоровье. Обязательно отвечать на сообщение с адресом, чтобы подтвердить встречу. И последнее, но самое главное: на протяжении всего вечера не называть друг друга по имени. Всего лишь формальности, которые они оба безукоризненно соблюдают, чтобы внутри номера неприметного мотеля на окраине города папочка и его мальчик могли дать друг другу то, что не дал бы им никто другой, и ровно столько, сколько им обоим и нужно — ни больше, ни меньше. Идеальный расклад. Занавес.

Порой Хэнк опаздывает к назначенному времени — случайно или намеренно. В таком случае Гэвин принимает «воспитательные меры».

— Тебе придётся извиниться за то, что ты заставил меня ждать, ты ведь понимаешь, детка?

Хэнк кивает. Конечно, он понимает, что ему нужно сделать для папочки. Он уже готов к этому, так что сам, без указаний усаживается на пол между его разведённых ног, пока Гэвин неспешно расcтёгивает брюки. Рот у Хэнка рефлекторно наполняется слюной уже только от вида тёмных жёстких волос, которые первыми начинают виднеться под ширинкой. На Гэвине никогда нет белья.

Член уже находится в небольшом возбуждении, но сначала Гэвин немного помогает себе рукой, чтобы тот стал достаточно крепким. Затем, запустив ладонь Хэнку в волосы, он мягко опускает его к своему стояку, другой рукой направляя член в мокрый, податливый рот.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо выдыхает он, когда горячие губы Хэнка смыкаются на головке и начинают усердно сосать. — Хороший мальчик.

Гэвин поглаживает его по щеке, а затем просовывает большой палец ему в рот рядом с членом, оттягивая губы и проводя по зубам. Мягкий язык начинает метаться между членом и пальцем, стремясь обласкать каждого. Хэнку хочется прикрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на ощущениях, но Гэвин велит ему:

— Смотри на меня.

Хэнк послушно поднимает глаза. Пока он работает ртом, они не разрывают зрительный контакт. Хэнк знает, как грязно, как развратно он сейчас выглядит, и как наслаждается этим папочка. Глаза у него тёмные, зияющие, как две бездонные пропасти. Чем глубже Хэнк заглатывает его член и чередующиеся пальцы, тем сильнее эта бездна поглощает его самого.

Пока Хэнк отрабатывает своё «наказание», Гэвин предпочитает не кончать. Он способен управлять собственным оргазмом так же хорошо, как и чужим; именно он решает, когда и сколько раз они оба его сегодня испытают.

— Достаточно, — останавливает он Хэнка, и тот выпускает скользкий от слюны член изо рта. Напоследок Гэвин обводит блестящей головкой припухшие губы, а затем заправляет член обратно в брюки. — Теперь раздевайся и в душ. Но сперва поцелуй меня. Покажи, что ты тоже скучал по папочке.

Хэнк приподнимается и нависает над ним, огромный, массивный, тяжелый. Он мог бы вдавить Гэвина в диван одним своим весом и сделать с ним что угодно — вырубить одним ударом или избить до полусмерти, придушить своими гигантскими лапищами или, спустив штаны, отодрать в зад без смазки и подготовки. У Хэнка было уже множество шансов провернуть всё вышеперечисленное, и не то чтобы он их не осознавал. Но вместо этого он только запускает пальцы Гэвину в жёсткую бороду и шепчет:

— Да, папочка. Я очень по тебе скучал.

Он целует Гэвина ещё не обсохшими губами, жадно врываясь языком в рот. Поцелуй короткий и голодный; Гэвин быстро отстраняет его от себя, не давая слишком увлечься, и кивком указывает на дверь ванной.

Хэнк покорно снимает с себя всю одежду прямо перед ним и аккуратно складывает её на стул ровной стопкой — папочка любит порядок. Ещё не нагретый их дыханием воздух комнаты холодит кожу, однако мурашками она покрывается не от него, а от того, как со своего места Гэвин неторопливо скользит по ней взглядом, слегка склонив голову к плечу. Под этим же взглядом, уже полностью нагим Хэнк уходит в ванную. Там он залезает под тёплую воду, подставляя струям горящее лицо и гадая, зайдёт ли к нему Гэвин в этот раз, чтобы посмотреть.

Гэвин почти всегда заходит.

Папочка любит, когда он пахнет чем-то нежным и душистым, поэтому Хэнк всегда берёт те гели и шампуни, на которых написано «для женщин». Ему они тоже нравятся больше — они пахнут гораздо приятнее, чем мужские. Какими-то цветами, травами, ванилью. Хэнк представляет, как Гэвин будет жадно втягивать запах, источаемый его чистым телом, а затем пробовать его языком. Как-то раз после этого папочка сказал, что на вкус его детка ещё слаще. Хэнку хочется пахнуть так для Гэвина как можно дольше.

Иногда в номере бывает не душ, а целая ванна. Тогда Гэвин заранее готовит её для Хэнка, добавляя в горячую воду пену и ароматные масла, которые приносит с собой. Когда Хэнк устраивается в ней, он присаживается рядом на бортик и, засучив рукава, сам моет ему волосы, мягко массируя голову и следя, чтобы пена не попала в глаза. Здесь Гэвин даже позволяет ему их закрыть, если тот этого хочет. Хэнк обожает расслабляющие движения сильных, но бережных пальцев; он хотел бы ощутить сейчас эти движения везде, где у него растут волосы. И не только. Но после того, как Гэвин помогает ему ополоснуть голову от шампуня, обычно следует фраза:

— Дальше сам, биг бой.

Гэвин отходит в сторону и прислоняется к стене, пока Хэнк моет себя. Он всегда следит очень внимательно, поэтому Хэнку нельзя пропустить ни единого участка своего тела. Сначала он медленно, со стыдливым наслаждением ведёт намыленными ладонями по груди, подмышкам, животу, паху, затем наклоняется, чтобы дотянуться до икр и стоп. Пена скрывает наготу лишь частично; Хэнк явственно чувствует, как взгляд Гэвина скользит вслед за каждым движением его рук, перекатывающих по всему телу мягкие пенные клочья, которые прячут за собой одни места и раскрывают другие. Хэнку кажется, что с каждой новой комбинацией мутный от пара воздух ванной раскаляется всё сильнее, а взгляд Гэвина становится всё чернее и тяжелее.

Однако Гэвин всегда терпеливо выжидает, когда Хэнк, закончив с торсом и ногами, выгибается в пояснице и аккуратно проводит ребром ладони между ягодиц. Чтобы лучше раскрыть обзор на себя, он поворачивается к Гэвину полубоком и опирается одной ногой о бортик ванны, после чего загоняет в себя по очереди намыленные пальцы, указательный и средний, до самых костяшек. По первой поре делать это его просил папочка, чтобы подготовить и немного размять анальное отверстие. Теперь Хэнк обходится без подсказок и каждый раз оказывается поощрён одобрительной улыбкой. Член к этому моменту, как правило, уже наливается кровью; Хэнку очень хочется уделить внимание и ему, однако Гэвин разрешает лишь помыть его, не увлекаясь процессом. Хэнк делает несколько сладких движений рукой и с сожалением отпускает натянутую крайнюю плоть обратно к изнывающей головке, а затем смывает с себя мыльную пену. Он испытывает лёгкую досаду, хоть и понимает, что их вечер только начался. То, что сам Гэвин способен спокойно прервать минет, не дав себе кончить, вообще кажется Хэнку чем-то за гранью фантастики. Здесь, за закрытыми дверями, в присутствии папочки ему хочется кончать один раз за другим.

Впрочем, в этом Гэвин ему препятствовать и не собирается.

Пока Хэнк вытирается, он возвращается в комнату и наливает им обоим ещё виски. Под приглушённый гул телевизора он задумчиво разглядывает янтарные отсветы, плящущие по прозрачному стеклу, но в одиночестве не делает ни глотка. Вскоре Хэнк выходит из ванной в белом гостиничном халате. Влажные волосы с проседью он всегда зачёсывает назад, открывая высокий лоб, расчерченный неглубокими морщинами. В этом белом халате, распаренный и приятно порозовевший, благоухающий чем-то неуловимо цветочным, он выглядит невинным, нетронутым. Девственно чистым.

Гэвин собирается его опорочить. Снова. И снова.

Халат натянут в паху, но пока Гэвин туда не смотрит: всему своё время. Он протягивает Хэнку бокал, и они оба делают по глотку. Алкоголь обжигает горло, грея изнутри. Хэнк выпил бы ещё, потому что даже после расслабляющей горячей ванны его слегка знобит от волнения, но пустой бокал Гэвин сразу забирает.

— Тебе пока хватит. Хочу, чтобы у тебя обострились ощущения, а не пропали вовсе. — Он ставит оба бокала на стол и садится на край кровати, после чего приглашающе кивает на свои колени: — Иди ко мне, детка. Снимай халат и ложись.

Хэнк медлит всего пару секунд, а затем развязывает пояс и позволяет халату соскользнуть с плеч прямо на пол. Полностью голый, он медленно подходит к Гэвину и ложится поперёк его коленей. Животом он ощущает грубоватую ткань джинсов, а под ней — снова наметившийся стояк, к которому Гэвин его не пустит раньше времени. Чтобы лишить себя соблазна прижаться к его члену (папочка не любит своеволия), Хэнк устраивается на коленях так, чтобы упираться своим пахом ему в бедро.

Сверху он слышит мягкий, но властный голос:

— Хочешь, чтобы папочка сделал тебе приятно?

— Да, — едва слышно отвечает Хэнк. — Хочу.

— Тогда попроси, как следует, малыш.

Хэнк закрывает глаза. От предвкушения вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь.

— Пожалуйста, — негромко произносит он, изо всех сил стараясь не сбиться на шёпот, — сделай мне приятно, папочка.

Гэвин ухмыляется, оглаживая его широкую спину и крепкую задницу, раздвигая и вновь отпуская ягодицы, но не касаясь отверстия между ними.

— Тогда расслабься, детка.

Иногда Гэвин предварительно даёт Хэнку указания начать готовить себя заранее. В таком случае в его анусе уже может быть какая-то из игрушек, которые Гэвин покупал ему специально для этих нужд — анальные бусы или пробка. Коробку с нужным приспособлением Гэвин ближе к вечеру оставляет в оговоренном тайнике — в крайней кабинке туалета закусочной через дорогу от департамента. Получив его сообщение, Хэнк почти сразу приходит за ней, применяя её содержимое по назначению прямо там. Бывает, что у Хэнка встаёт, пока он находится за рулём по дороге в мотель, потому что пробка или шарики задевают и массируют чувствительные стенки анала. Это несколько отвлекает от ведения машины, но Хэнк послушный мальчик и терпит до встречи с Гэвином, потому что знает: его ожидание окупится с лихвой.

Но если в анусе ничего нет, и он пока ещё плотно сжат, — даже несмотря на то, что Хэнк ласкал себя в душе, — Гэвин отдаёт предпочтение собственным пальцам и языку. Это Хэнку нравится не меньше; пальцы Гэвина куда гибче, подвижнее силиконовых игрушек, а язык ловкий и опытный. Вместе они вытворяют с его телом что-то невообразимое.

Пока этот мокрый горячий язык обхаживает его анус, а борода щекотно царапает нежную кожу вокруг, вызывая желание выгнуться навстречу, Хэнк должен лежать ровно и спокойно. Его задача — расслаблять мышцы, чтобы Гэвину было проще растягивать его, проталкивая в анус пальцы и вылизывая сокращающийся вход, однако это слишком трудновыполнимо. Как бы Хэнк ни старался, обычно он не выдерживает и через какое-то время начинает потираться измученным членом о его ногу.

За это Гэвин звонко шлёпает его заднице.

— Ты забыл, кто решает, когда ты можешь кончить? — голос сверху на несколько мгновений теряет ласковость; теперь он достаточно строг, хоть и не сердит.

— Нет, — Хэнк мотает головой, пристыженно уткнувшись лбом в покрывало.

— Кто?

— Ты.

— Не слышу.

— Ты, папочка.

— Правильно, — голос смягчается. — Будь терпеливее, сладкий. Доверься мне. Папочка знает, как сделать тебе очень хорошо.

Гэвин действительно знает, потому что стоит им продолжить, как Хэнк постепенно начинает выпячивать зад всё выше, насаживаясь на его пальцы и язык. Он тихо, отрывисто стонет, подрагивая и с силой кусая губы; всего спустя несколько минут его тело прошивает спазм, затем ещё один, и ещё. Он дёргается в руках у Гэвина, мышцы его ягодиц сокращаются, разработанная дырка сжимается и расслабляется вокруг пальцев. Гэвин придерживает его, чтобы он ненароком не упал, пока тот, наконец, не обмякает.

Затем Хэнк, не глядя, нашаривает подушку, подтягивает к себе и стыдливо утыкается в неё лицом, пока Гэвин ласково поглаживает его по пояснице.

— Ты кончил попкой, малыш?

Хэнк поворачивает голову, отрывая лицо от своего укрытия. Как бы стыдно ему ни было, он должен отвечать, глядя папочке в глаза.

— Да.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Да…

— Что нужно сказать?

— Спасибо, папочка.

— Пожалуйста, сладкий. Отдохни немножко, а затем продолжим.

Хэнк послушно перелезает через его колени и ложится на спину, расслабленно расставляя ноги и сгибая одну в колене. Его член всё ещё стоит, но удовлетворение от анального оргазма пока что перекрывает ощущение неразрешённой эрекции. Гэвин сейчас бы с удовольствием перекурил, но выходить из номера не хочется, а дымить прямо здесь — тем более. Он не хочет, чтобы его благоухающий, пока ещё чистый мальчик пропитывался грубым запахом табака. Тем более, чтобы он курил сам. Так что у Гэвина есть немного времени, чтобы налить себе ещё виски и не торопясь выпить, любуясь, как горят щёки у его детки и блестят задурманенные глаза.

Хэнк почти сразу начинает ёрзать на покрывале. Конечно, ему мало. Ему всегда мало. На этих встречах они выяснили вместе, что Хэнк не просто может кончать анально, но и способен делать это чаще, чем от стимуляции члена. Кто захочет упускать такие перспективы?

Он поворачивается на бок и неотрывно смотрит на Гэвина, обнимая подушку.

— Что такое, детка? — Гэвин ухмыляется краем рта, перекатывая виски во рту. Он уже не кажется ему таким паршивым, как поначалу.

— Я уже готов.

— К чему ты готов, детка?

— К тебе. К твоему члену. Хочу его в себе. Можно?

Его голос хрипловатый от вожделения, низкий — ниже, чем обычно, — и изумительно робкий. Нерешительный. Гэвин выжидает несколько мгновений, чтобы наконец прозвучали правильные слова:

— Пожалуйста, папочка.

Гэвин довольно усмехается. Он любит, когда Хэнк его просит, и Хэнк прекрасно об этом знает.

— Разве я могу отказать моему мальчику?

Гэвин залпом допивает виски и возвращается на кровать, по пути захватив со стола подготовленный тюбик лубриканта. Хэнк отодвигается, освобождая ему место. Гэвин устраивается прямо посередине постели, опираясь на спинку, затем расстёгивает и немного приспускает брюки, только чтобы высвободить член. Полностью он никогда не раздевается.

— Хочешь помочь папочке? — интересуется он, приглашающе раскрывая ладонь, на которой лежит лубрикант.

Хэнк с готовностью кивает. Он подбирается ближе, берёт тюбик и щедро смазывает его содержимым твёрдый, горячий член, плавно водя рукой от головки, сочащейся естественной смазкой, до основания, цепляя липкими пальцами густые курчавые волосы. Когда он заканчивает, Гэвин тянется к салфеткам на прикроватной тумбе, чтобы вытереть его измазанную лубрикантом ладонь, а затем поцеловать в запястье. Он не выпускает его руки из своей, пока Хэнк, перекинув через него ногу и найдя точку опоры, медленно насаживается на его член.

После первого оргазма анус расслабленный, хотя всё равно ещё достаточно тесный, и Хэнку нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к члену внутри себя. Гэвин не толкается в него сам, — он снова, как в душе, даёт Хэнку немного самостоятельности, как и положено большому мальчику. Ему очень нравится смотреть, как Хэнк закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, сосредоточенно сводя брови у переносицы. Нравится, как он стискивает ему ладонь и как его кожа на груди и плечах покрывается мурашками от остроты ощущений.

— Глубже, детка. Ещё. Возьми его весь. Да, вот так.

Хэнк опускается до конца и жадно елозит задом по паху Гэвина, устраиваясь поудобнее и как будто пытаясь протолкнуть его член в себя ещё сильнее. Гэвин наблюдает за ним с улыбкой. Его пьянит тяжесть этого восхитительного тела на себе, пьянит едва сдерживаемая одичалость движений, а ещё — его пьянит чувство собственной исключительности. Ведь только он знает, какая сладкая и похотливая попка у лучшего лейтенанта детройтской полиции.

Он кладёт на неё ладони, сминая упругие ягодицы.

— Давай, малыш. Попрыгай на папочкином члене. Я знаю, ты это любишь.

Хэнк любит — о, ещё как любит, — поэтому, дождавшись поощрения, он начинает двигаться, с наслаждением загоняя в себя не очень длинный, но толстый член, выпуская почти до конца и загоняя обратно. Особенно ему нравится, когда в него проталкивается массивная скользкая головка, которую он не так давно обсасывал ртом под точно таким же пристальным наблюдением. Чтобы сделать Гэвину ещё приятнее, он облизывает пальцы и трогает себя за грудь, щиплет и поглаживает затвердевшие соски, делая их заметнее среди густых седых волос.

Гэвин не сводит с него глаз. Возможно, позже он и сам уделит внимание его ярким, отзывчивым соскам, но сейчас пусть его детка делает всё сам.

— Вот так, да. Хороший, сладкий мальчик… Не останавливайся.

У Хэнка сбивается дыхание, ещё влажные после душа волосы липнут к лицу, глаза лихорадочно блестят. Его собственный член при толчках тяжело раскачивается перед ним, беспорядочно роняя капли смазки Гэвину на рубашку. Когда Гэвин, наконец, обхватывает его пальцами и начинает неспешно ласкать, вынуждая Хэнка немного сбавить ритм, тот не выдерживает и громко стонет, потому что прикосновение папочки к его члену подобно долгожданному кувшину воды после длинного путешествия по пустыне.

Гэвин перехватывает инициативу и, придерживая второй рукой под задом, начинает трахать его снизу сам, долбя прямо в простату под уже найденным Хэнком углом. Его глаза снова превращаются в две бездны, зрачки расширяются так, что заполняют почти всю зеленоватую радужку.

— Хочу, чтобы тебе было максимально хорошо, мой сладкий. Сможешь кончить для меня дважды? Одновременно?

Гэвин имеет в виду двойной оргазм, и да, конечно, Хэнк сможет это сделать. Как правило, ему легко это удаётся.

— Да, папочка.

— Хорошо. Я кончу вместе с тобой, ладно?

— Да, папочка. Пожалуйста, кончи вместе со мной…

Последние слова Хэнк выдыхает с трудом. Рука Гэвина умело дрочит ему, а член размеренно трахает его раскрывшуюся дырку, и всё это вместе выбивает из него способность ко всяческим членораздельным звукам. Всё, на что он способен дальше — это стонать, мычать и жалобно похныкивать в приближении близкого оргазма.

Обычно его начинает накрывать сзади, посылая сладкие волны по всему телу, усиливающиеся с каждым толчком члена в область простаты. Хэнк вцепляется в ткань рубашки, немного задирая её и обнажая Гэвину живот. Гэвин позволяет ему это только в такие моменты, поэтому Хэнк даже залезает под ткань и на ощупь добирается до волос на груди, чтобы запустить в них пальцы. Затем почти сразу спазм из задницы перетекает в пах, и пока его размазывает ярким, протяжным оргазмом со всех сторон, Гэвин, наконец, позволяет себе выплеснуться внутрь его сжимающейся задницы.

Хэнк кончает несколькими тугими толчками семени, которое Гэвин собирает в кулак, не давая ни капли брызнуть на его одежду. Эту руку он протягивает Хэнку ко рту, пока тот продолжает покачиваться на его обмякающем члене, собирая для них обоих последние отголоски оргазма. Хэнк понятливо обхватывает пальцы губами, втягивает их в рот, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Распутная, восхитительная картина, каждую деталь которой Гэвин запечатлевает в своей памяти, чтобы не раз возвращаться к ней в течение следующего месяца.

Редко, но случается, что Хэнку не удаётся выполнить просьбу папочки. Ему стыдно признаваться в этом, хотя Гэвин всё понимает и сам по его смущённому лицу. Он не сердится на Хэнка; его прилежный мальчик и без того хорошо постарался сегодня.

— Ничего страшного, малыш. — Гэвин легко подталкивает его бёдрами, чтобы тот сам слез с его члена, и обещает: — Папочка позаботится о тебе.

Он укладывает Хэнка к себе спиной, целует в плечо и просовывает пальцы в мокрый растянутый анус. Он сейчас очень, очень чувствительный; Хэнк мелко подрагивает и поскуливает, пока Гэвин, скользя пальцами в своей вытекающей сперме, дотрахивает его рукой. Если же очередь осталась за болезненно набухшим членом, то за послушание Гэвин награждает своего детку нежным неторопливым минетом, после чего позволяет ему лениво вылизывать свой рот с остатками собственной спермы.

За вечер они занимаются сексом несколько раз. Они делают это в самых разных позах и местах: на матрасе, в который Гэвин втрахивает Хэнка сверху, разведя в стороны крепкие мускулистые ноги и оглаживая знаменательную татуировку; на столе, куда Гэвин укладывает его грудью и животом, чтобы размашисто отыметь сзади, скрутив руки за спиной; на кресле или даже на полу, где он снова усаживает Хэнка к себе на колени, — чтобы видеть его перед собой во всей красе и чтобы он видел, как папочка любит смотреть на него.

Хэнк обычно кончает ещё хотя бы трижды или четырежды, со спермой и всухую. До того, как начались эти встречи, он вообще не знал, что способен на такое — даже по молодости он не испытывал столько оргазмов подряд за короткий промежуток времени. Иногда ему кажется, что за последние полтора года он получил их больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Гэвин может не кончать вообще; от процесса он всё равно получает больше удовольствия, чем от разрядки. Хэнк изнывает и льнёт к нему, выпрашивая всем своим существом возможность кончить ещё раз, и этим вечером для Гэвина нет ничего важнее, чем дарить его мальчику оргазм за оргазмом, пока тот, наконец, не насытится до самого предела.

Они выматываются только к глубокой ночи. Гэвин расслабленно откидывается на спинку кровати, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Хэнк с блаженством растягивается рядом, украдкой поглядывая на него. В воздухе терпкие естественные запахи пота и спермы причудливо смешиваются с цветочными ароматами масел и гостиничного мыла. Гэвин втягивает эту смесь, словно наркотик, и с неприкрытой жадностью разглядывает лежащее под боком гибкое, мощное, приятно утомлённое тело. Он думает, что в эти моменты Хэнк похож на огромного довольного кота. Дикого, но давшего на время себя приручить. Ластящегося к чужим чутким рукам и прячущего заточенные когти под мягкой шерстью.

Они никогда не скажут вслух о том, что в этой комнате есть хищник куда опаснее. Хищник, в чью бездонную пасть они оба продолжают лететь и чьи острые зубы уже давно сомкнуты над их головами.

В мотеле они никогда не остаются до утра. Их главное правило после секса: ни в коем случае не засыпать. Тем более — обоим. Поэтому напоследок Гэвин нежно, почти невинно целует Хэнка в губы, затем встаёт с кровати и идёт в душ. Один. Когда он выходит оттуда, Хэнк уже полностью одет и собран, а его лицо непроницаемо спокойно. Эта отстранённость заканчивает на сегодня их игру.

Они покидают номер вместе, сдают на ресепшн магнитные ключи и идут на парковку, не дожидаясь, когда вежливый механический голос позади них договорит дважды одну и ту же фразу:

— Благодарим, что вы выбрали наш отель. Будем рады увидеть вас снова.

На парковке они в молчании выкуривают рядом по сигарете. Затем, не прощаясь, садятся каждый в свою машину и разъезжаются в разных направлениях.

За рулём Гэвин лениво размышляет о том, чем можно в следующий раз порадовать их обоих. За разнообразие их встреч полностью отвечает он. В планах у него купить для Хэнка красивое изящное бельё; его сладкий мальчик будет чудесно смотреться в нежном мягком кружеве. Гэвин уже подобрал несколько вариантов. Он также приметил несколько новых игрушек, компактный вибратор и небольшой комплект для бондажа — на случай, если Хэнку снова захочется опоздать. Он не зацикливается на этих мыслях; по мере удаления от мотеля поток приятных образов в его голове перетекает в размышления о работе, подготовке к квалификационным тестам и о том, куда можно зарулить перекусить посреди ночи.

Хэнк по дороге не думает ни о чём, кроме дороги. В тихом тёмном доме он бросает одежду в стиральную машину, наскоро принимает душ, используя лишь свой повседневный, мужской шампунь и обычное мыло. После он заходит в детскую, чтобы поцеловать безмятежно спящего Коула и поправить вечно сползающее одеяло. Спать он ложится на диване в гостиной.

Свой профиль с сайта Хэнк не удаляет — Гэвин обнаруживает это, когда однажды заходит туда ради интереса. На месте нет только фотографии, где он разглядел тату. Однако последний визит пользователя был несколько месяцев назад, и этот факт удовлетворяет Гэвина сильнее, чем что-либо. Он означает лишь одно: со своей задачей Гэвин справляется на отлично.

На работе они не общаются и даже почти не пересекаются, занимаясь разными делами в своих собственных графиках. Никто из них не позволяет себе лишнего взгляда на другого, если вдруг они остаются наедине в архиве, допросной, кафетерии или даже туалете.

Гэвин не испытывает с этим никаких трудностей; он уверен, что легко сможет отказаться от их встреч, если те начнут представлять даже потенциальную угрозу его карьере. Условие отказа такое же простое, как и все остальные: одному из них достаточно однажды не выслать другому новый адрес или не ответить подтверждающим сообщением на полученный. Хэнк знает, что Гэвин не станет нигде его компрометировать, даже если их договорённость будет расторгнута. Он тоже держит руку на пульсе и считает, что сможет прекратить эти отношения в любой момент, потому что в его жизни есть то, что гораздо важнее.

Однако каждый месяц в одном из придорожных мотелей где-то на окраине Детройта закрывается дверь, пряча внутри их маленький грязный секрет. Потому что в глубине души они оба знают: их встречи закончатся лишь в том случае, если привычный, опостылевший уклад жизни кого-то из них будет разрушен до самого основания.

А чтобы это случилось, должно произойти нечто из ряда вон выходящее.


End file.
